Diadema
by sonrais777
Summary: Marinette se dará cuenta que un sencillo accesorio puede crear grandes reacciones y aprender una gran lección.


**Hola a todos! He aquí traigo un one-shot que espero que les guste. Es sobre una lección que yo tardé en aprender hace tiempo y todo gracias a cierta experiencia, así que sin más preámbulos más que agradecerles por pasar a leerme y agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc por tan genial serie… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Diadema.  
Capítulo único.

Marinette peinó sus coletas como era usual esa mañana. Terminó, pero algo no le gustaba de su reflejo, su flequillo había crecido demasiado y cubría parcialmente su ojo. Sopló hacia arriba y Tikki notó como le molestaba.  
-Si tanto te molesta ¿por qué no te lo cortas?  
-Lo he intentado pero algo siempre me interrumpe cuando tomo las tijeras.

Podría enumerarlas, como esa vez del akuma, cuando las chicas llegaron y la arrastraron fuera de su cuarto, o cuando Manon llego para que la cuidaran. Suspiró impotente.  
-Y temo que si intento cortarlo, vaya a pasar otra cosa y lo corte mal.  
-¿Y te lo vas a dejar así?  
-Mmm, creo que voy a usar unos broches. Veamos donde las puse...

-Bueno, sea lo que uses lo importante es que te sientas bien contigo misma.  
-¡Marinette! ¡El desayuno!  
-¡Voy! Ay no, Tikki no los encuentro.- la kwami revisó el cajón pero no encontró lo que buscaba, en cambio vio algo que podría servir.  
-¿Y si usas eso?- Tikki apunto a una diadema rosa con un par de flores blancas a los costados.  
-¡Genial! No es mala idea, y un pequeño cambio no viene a mal.

Al bajar a desayunar, su madre la vio con la boca abierta. Se había dejado el cabello suelto y recogido todo hacia atrás gracias a la diadema.  
-Oh, cariño. Te ves muy linda el día de hoy.  
-¿Tú crees, mama? ¿No me veo rara con la frente descubierta?  
-Al contrario.- beso su frente.- Pienso que te ves preciosa. Y quien diga lo contrario es que está ciego.- Marinette se rio.

-Creo que… no importa lo que digan, mientras me sienta bien conmigo misma da igual lo que digan otros.- sus madre le sonrió orgullosa de sus palabras, su hija iba madurando.

Cuando fue a despedirse de su padre, había quedado encantado al verla, diciéndole lo parecida que se veía a su madre en su juventud. Marinette salió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, sin embargo al llegar a la escuela, no se sintió tan segura.  
-Tikki, no me veo, rara, ¿verdad?  
-Al contrario, hazle caso a tus padres, Marinette. Te ves muy guapa. Recuerda lo que le dijiste a tu madre.

-Tienes razón. Aunque espero que no me desconozcan. Es la primera vez que llevo el cabello así.  
Sonrió sintiéndose mejor, al entrar al salón vio a las chicas hablar entre ellas cerca de su asiento, se veía que debía ser algo gracioso porque Alix dio una gran carcajada. Fue a su lugar y dejo su bolso en su sitio.  
-Hola, chicas. ¿De qué me he perdido?- las chicas se volvieron a verla, mirándola de forma extraña, y haciéndola sentir incomoda.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?- por un momento creyó que algo del desayuno se le había quedado pegado, pero fue tras unos segundos, sus amigas abrieron los ojos sorprendidas.  
-¡Toma ya!- exclamo Alya.- ¿Marinette? Menudo cambio.  
-Te ves hermosa, amiga.- dijo Mylene.  
-¡Oh! ¡Me encanta tu nuevo estilo!- exclamo Rose.  
-Mola.- musito Juleka.  
-Te queda bien.- agregó Alix y las chicas comenzaron a elogiarla.

Chloe y Sabrina entraron al salón, y Sabrina vio encantada la diadema de Marinette.  
-¡Oh! ¡Pero que linda diadema!- se acercó emocionada.- ¿Dónde la compraste? Quisiera una así.  
-En realidad está la hice hace tiempo.  
-Deberías hacer más diademas.- sugirió Alya.- Si te quedan así de monas seguro todas querrán una y hasta podrías venderlas. Sería buen negocio.- Marinette se lo pensó, no era mala idea y quería comprar más tela para sus creaciones.  
-Como si alguien quisiera comprar algo hecho por Dupain-Cheng.- soltó despectiva Chloe.- Esa cosa en tu cabeza tiene tan mal gusto como quien la hizo, además, ese intento de look que porta la hace ver tan ridícula. Lástima que algunas no nacen con el don de la belleza natural como moi.- se rio con su usual y falso modo aristocrático y chicas la miraron con hastió.  
-Como si a alguien le interesara tu opinión, Chloe.- defendió Alya.  
-¡Lila!- llamo Rose a la recién llegada que miraba su celular.- Mira, ¿a que Marinette se ve linda hoy?  
-Oh, Marinette. ¿Cambiaste de look?  
De todas las personas, Lila era la última persona de la que Marinette quisiera saber su opinión, pero la había ayudado con lo de la expulsión, así que no podía hacerle el vacío y menos con todos alrededor.  
-Hola Lila. Esto es temporal.  
-Oh, me alegra. Tómalo como un consejo de alguien que ha estado en sesiones de fotos y pasarelas. Pero no creo que llevar la frente descubierta te quede bien, mejor regresa a tu usual peinado cómodo, y usar accesorios más acorde a nuestra etapa.- había sido una crítica muy bien disfrazada que pudo leer claramente como: 'No te pega ese look' y 'Esa diadema es demasiado infantil'. Estuvo a punto de rechinar los dientes pero se contuvo y contesto con la misma sonrisa cordial.  
-Eres muy amable, Lila. Pero creo que me sienta bien, estoy muy contenta con mi apariencia de hoy y de poder mostrar una de mis creaciones.- Lila oculto una mueca de desagrado con maestría, hasta que Alya intervino.  
-Eso es cierto. Pienso que a Marinette le queda muy bien.  
-Bueno, si ustedes lo creen.- dijo Lila moviendo los hombros.- Aunque en mi experiencia en el vasto mundo de la moda me dice que no es así. Si quieres ser diseñadora Marinette, deberías estar más al pendiente de tu apariencia.  
-¿Qué tal si pedimos una segunda opinión?- dijo Alya sin poder ver la malicia tras las palabras de Lila.- ¡Hey, Adrien! ¿Podrías darnos tu opinión del look de Marinette?- Lila se sorprendió al voltear y ver a Adrien entrar con Nino, el rubio se acercó sin dudarlo.  
-Por supuesto.

Marinette intentó no sonrojarse e hizo callar a su torpe corazón, porque Adrien era su amigo y nada más, y este estaba con Kagami. Adrien la estudio primero con una expresión de sorpresa y luego detenidamente serio.  
-¿Y bien?- pregunto Marinette ocultando sus nervios.  
-Ya dile lo ridícula que se ve, Adrichoo.- se burló Chloe desde su asiento y Lila oculto una sonrisa taimada.  
-Yo le dije que no le quedaba bien. Creo que debería volver a su usual estilo.

Tras unos segundos de observarla crítico, Adrien sonrió.  
-Al contrario. Marinette, te ves fantástica. Y esa diadema combina perfecto. Pienso que deberías usar ese look más seguido.

Chloe rechinó los dientes de indignación y Lila le dirigió una mirada envenenada antes de ir a su sitio. Marinette sonrió contenta por el apoyo más que por el halago.  
-Muchas gracias, Adrien.- algo en la sonrisa de Marinette hizo que su corazón se detuviera un momento, sintiéndose de repente nervioso frente a la que era su mejor amiga. Y pronto, las chicas comenzaron a pedirle a Marinette algunas diademas para ellas. 

El asunto de las diademas pronto se convirtió en moda de la temporada. Después de que sus amigas modelaran casi todos los días con las diademas personalizadas que hizo, varias chicas de otros grupos se acercaron a Marinette para pedirles una personalizada. Comenzó a crear y vender por pedido, y veía en las calles a más chicas usar diademas llamativas, para no quedarse atrás como si su colegio no fuese el único en imponer la moda.  
Chloe se negó en rotundo a usar una de esas "ridículas" diademas, hasta le había prohibido a Sabrina conseguir una hecha por Marinette pero ya era tarde para eso porque la de lentes portaba una diadema que combinaba perfecto con su ropa. Y Lila rabiosa, había alegado que las diademas le provocaban fuertes dolores de cabeza por una lesión en la cabeza que había tenido al estar a punto de caer de un precipicio mientras escalaba una montaña en los Alpes Suizos. Aunque bien Marinette había visto como al principio se quiso adjudicar el crédito de ser ella quien impusiera la tendencia, Adrien intervino jugando un papel de inocente y hasta preguntando a las chicas sobre la opinión de las diademas mencionando su nombre repetidas veces. Lila no volvió a sonreír ese día, pero Marinette no dejó de hacerlo. Incluso le regaló una diadema a Kagami, que acepto gustosa.

Luka en cambio, su reacción había sudo la que más le había gustado de todas.

-¿Te has cambiado de peinado?

-Sí, ¿qué opinas?- Luka la observó crítico y luego con sonrió.

-Te ves hermosa.

-¿Tú crees? Gracias.

-Por supuesto, Marinette. Cuando desbordas confianza pienso que eres más hermosa que un lucero.- sus mejillas se encendieron al rojo vivo ese día.

Estaba feliz por lo que había hecho en lo que duró la tendencia, así que cuando se cortaba su flequillo, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco triste.  
-Bueno, creo que me he acostumbrado a tener el pelo así. Pero nadie dice que no lo pueda volver a tener a arreglar de la misma forma, ¿no?- Tikki le sonrió.  
-Creo que has aprendido bien a que la belleza radica en la confianza de una. No en su apariencia.  
-Tienes toda la razón. Y cuando este retrasada para arreglarme es muy práctico solo coger un accesorio.- dijo entre risas cuando un terremoto le hizo cortar de mas.- ¡Aaaaaaaaah!

Chat Noir había llegado a la escena. Veía a Gigantitan haciendo trastadas nuevamente.  
-Parece que el bebe no quiere tomar la siesta.  
-¡Chat!  
-Mi lady, me alegro verte de... ¿Te hiciste algo en el cabello?- pregunto señalando lo obvio a dos broches rojos que sujetaban de lado parte de su corto flequillo para que nadie viera el desastre que había hecho.  
-Nada importante. Solo un pequeño arreglo.  
-¿En serio? Porque te ves ¡felitástica!  
-Gracias. Vamos, Chat. Hay un bebé al que dormir.  
Una nueva moda se impuso en Paris, y Marinette pensó con gracia como es que se había vuelto a hacer tendencia. Ahora debía pensar en los broches personalizados para sus amigas y de sus futuros clientes para poder comprar unos accesorios que quería, a la vez que ella, esperaba que su flequillo creciera pronto para volver a peinarse con su usual estilo o usar una diadema. Pero fuera como fuera que se arreglara, siempre resplandecería mientras se mostrara confiada y orgullosa de ser ella misma.

….. 

**Y…. espero que les haya gustado! Y para que lo sepan, yo sufrí igual con lo del flequillo, eso aunque fue una experiencia que casi hace me dé un ataque, hizo al final que ganara más confianza. Y bueno, gracias a todos por leer, dejen review, nada de tomatazos, acepto buenas vibras, imágenes de los guapos de la serie y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
